


Miscalculation Made By The Gods

by Nectorism



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drama, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectorism/pseuds/Nectorism
Summary: Past Lives AUThere was a Chinese legend called the red string of fate. It bounds those that are destined to meet with an invisible red cord around the ankles or little finger. Those who didn't get the chance to be with their loved ones in the past have another chance in another life to do so.Karma was pretty sure he was a geisha, who fell in love with a handsome Daimyo with striking violet eyes in his past life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from Kimi no na Wa regarding the "red string of fate." It was an interesting concept, and I've seen it used in plenty of soulmate AU fan fictions so I decided to try it out myself.

People with memories that weren't their own were called the _Reborned_. These memories are the ones from your past life, and signify that you were once - and still are - bound by a red string of fate. The red string of fate was a Chinese legend that bounds those who are destined to meet with an invisible red cord around the ankles or little finger. Those who didn't get the chance to be with their loved ones in the past have another chance in another life to do so. That was where the title given those who were given a second chance, _Reborned_ , originated from. The only way to know who your destined partner is if there a little red cord - only visible you - tied around their little finger or ankles.

Those who are _Reborned_ aren't born with the full memory of their past life. Snippets of their memories will slowly come back to them, throughout their life. The only way to trigger a _Reborned's_ full memory to return is to be kissed by their fated partner. Until then, any faces shown in their memories will be hazy and unclear.

Karma was a _Reborned_ _._ It was made clear the first time he felt the oncoming assault of new memories that invaded his brain at the age of ten. These memories were not his. Judging from what he saw the first time they arised, his past self had lived in medieval Japan, which was a common time period in which most _Reborns'_ past selves lived in.

Karma hated the whole entire concept. He doesn't care whether it's a famous legend of not, the past should remain in the past. He saw no point in trying to find your destined lover. The past shouldn't dictate how one should live their new life, and certainly shouldn't control one's love interests. The chance of actually meeting your fated lover was unlikely, even as a _Reborned._ Most _Reborns_ succumb to their fate of chasing their destined partner, wasting away their lives only to never end up with them.

To hell with the red string of fate and past lovers, Karma never need such nonsensical legends to tell him how to live his life.

 

* * *

 

A steady but dull rhythm of tapping against a solid surface was heard as it shattered the silence of the classroom. A few heads swivelled to look at the offender but the remainder of the classroom remained disinterested. The lesson continued for a few minutes, with only the sound of consistent tapping. No one objected to the irritating sound, as it was a daily common occurrence.

Well, with Karma Akabane in the classroom it could only be expected. 

After was seemed like eternity, the sharp trill of the school bell resounded throughout the school. The eruption of chatter and the screeching of chairs sliding across the floor was simultaneous as students packed their schoolbags as quickly as they can, before rushing off for club activities. Karma chose to sit back in his chair as he observed his peers leave the classroom. He was lost in his thoughts as his mind drifted back to the new memories that surfaced yesterday when he was reading a book. Being a _Reborned_ meant that he had missed his chance of being with his fated partner in his past life. Karma was pretty sure he was a female geisha, who fell in love with a handsome Daimyo in his past life. But the Daimyo's face was blurry and unrecognisable, the only distinguishable feature being his striking violet eyes.

The experience of recalling a lost memory was unpleasant. It seemed to be the case with all _Reborns_ , and it was no different for Karma. The feeling could only be described as an abrupt wave of pain crashing into your skull, rattling around your head. As this occurred, images of your previous life would be flashing before your eyes in quick succession, before disappearing with the pain as if it was never there in the first place. 

The new memories that emerged yesterday had images of a female geisha with flowing crimson hair dancing in front of her Daimyo. It was similar to the previous memories he has recalled, but in this one, he could make out another feature of her Daimyo. He had strawberry blonde hair.

Wait a minute… _Oh hell no._

It couldn't be.

 

The only person he knew who had deep violet eyes and orange hair as dazzling as the sunset was Gakushuu. Gakushuu was his best friend, his rival, his nemesis, his classmate, and definitely not his _destined significant other._  

There has to be a mistake, a miscalculation the gods must have made. There isn't a sliver of chance that Gakushuu was meant to be with him. He had to prove that it was just a simple mistake really, all he had to do was to march up to Gakushuu who was chatting merrily with a group of girls at the front of the classroom and kiss him.

That would clear away any lingering doubts. 

With his mind made up, he stood up and stomped to the strawberry blonde, who was still unaware of that the red head's approach. Grabbing the other's tie tightly, Karma yanked Gakushuu towards himself and pressed his lips harshly against the latter's, ignoring the surprised squeaks from the group of girls Gakushuu was talking with a moment earlier. 

It felt like he was slammed by a truck, as the floodgates opened and a myriad of unlock memories flooded Karma's mind. It was essentially the same process that took place when memories used to surface randomly in the past, minus the excruciating pain. Images of Gakushuu in his Daimyo attire flash before Karma's eyes. He saw his whole past life play out before him, his past self shyly singing and dancing in front of Gakushuu as they first met, meeting with the Daimyo everyday in the gardens as they talked and laughed, slowly falling in love…

He could see as the shock register on Gakushuu's face, as the same thing also happened for the strawberry blonde. They pulled away after a beat of silence, refusing to make any eye contact.

"A-At least it was you and not some random guy on the street?" Gakushuu stuttered, his eyes never leaving the ground.

Karma nodded, examining the red cord tangled around their ankles, that he _swears_ wasn't there before. "Maybe it won't be so bad?"

"I'm willing to give it a chance." Gakushuu grasped Karma's hand and held in his warm grip. "Are you?" 

Karma hesitated before lifting his gaze, staring into Gakushuu's violet bottomless pits and offered a weak smile in return. "I never said I wasn't."


End file.
